1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiver, more particularly, to a receiver and a method thereof for receiving radio frequency (RF) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia applications, which include the set-top box (STB), television (TV), home media player, and media center are commonly incorporated with a loop-through (i.e., RF-in to RF-out) that enables the sharing of RF signals when multimedia devices are serially coupled without an additional divider.
The loop-through in devices for multimedia applications generally include additional electronic components, e.g., a low noise amplifier (LNA) or an attenuator. These additional electronic components consume power when devices are working in sleep mode, which is a great problem in the compliance with power consumption regulations, i.e., during sleep mode.
Accordingly, a signal receiver and method thereof are developed with an innovative RF loop-through to reduce power consumption during sleep mode.